


He cranked out those dismal cords (and his four walls declared him insane)

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Betryal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Everyone is kinda an asshole, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, George’s house got wrecked and it was totes deserved, Ghostbur is a fake, God Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I mentioned basically everyone, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Tommy is all like I’m a big man so I’m not affected but will totally cry later, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are not brothers, Wilbur fucking stabs Tubbo, Wilbur's gonna hurt some people, betrayed tommyinnit, sadistic Wilbur soot, suck it green boy, tags are dumb, wilbur is alive, wilbur protects tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Tubbo trys to Exile Tommy but Wilbur doesn’t put up with anyone’s shit anymore.OrGod Wilbur and Tommy decide to go the dream smp for a while to relax...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Clay|Dream, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 14
Kudos: 359





	He cranked out those dismal cords (and his four walls declared him insane)

When Wilbur and Tommy decided to go to the Dream Smp it had mostly been to relax. The two growing bored and restless and as much as Wilbur hates humans he likes to know them. He likes to know how to hurt them. Tommy wasn’t really lonely, he had Wilbur and honestly that’s all he really needed at least in the long haul. But it never hurt to have temporary friends. So when Wilbur and Tommy decided to go to the Dream Smp they had not expected... _This_

”Tommy you are herby exiled from L’manburg”

•

Wilbur sighed peacefully as he ran his hands threw his friends hair. It was a small moment of bliss, Wilbur didn’t feel peaceful a lot. Mostly because he was surrounded by disgusting humans and because Tommy had a habit of making enemies. Wilbur looked outwards from his seat on top of the drug van. He could see L’manburg, he was in L’manburg. L’manburg was a small country that he’d made, it had nothing in its black walls except the van. L’manburg was also a people, a group of people that followed him. He didn’t particularly care for them. He glanced downwards towards Tommy. Tommy was lying with his head on Wilbur’s lap, the two had climbed on top of the van and decided to sit there as the sun rose. Tommy’s eyes were closed but a peaceful smile overtook his face. The smile was contagious, Wilbur smiled too. Wilbur hated humans and he hated being around them. He hadn’t felt truly at peace since he got here but... Right then and there, With the sun rise and the van and Tommy, Wilbur felt very peaceful.

•

The duel was stupid in hind sight. Wilbur knew Tommy wouldn’t win, even Tommy knew that Tommy wouldn’t win. Wilbur had almost refused right then and there but he couldn’t because Tommy kept interrupting. Tommy wouldn’t die of course, not permanently, but it would still hurt like a bitch. Wilbur didn’t want to see Tommy in pain but Tommy wouldn’t stop until he’d at least tried so Wilbur gave in. When Tommy fell into the water, blooding brushing from a fatal bow shot, Wilbur had to stop himself from absolutely destroying Dream. Wilbur instead opted to holding Tommy’s wrist extra tight and hugging him a lot more than normal. Wilbur knew that deep down he’d never let Tommy die, the three lives rule didn’t apply to him, to a god, so he’d make sure it didn’t apply to Tommy.  
  


  
•  
  
“Hey, Bitch Boy!” Tommy yelled out from somewhere behind Wilbur. A smile graced him lips as he quickly excused himself from talking to Nikki. Wilbur spun around to face the grinning teen. “What?” Wilbur asked staring down at the young boy. Tommy looked down slightly, his ears red. He scrunched his nose up slightly. Which Wilbur found adorable and he just wanted to call him his brother so badly. Tommy shoved something into Wilbur hands. A flower crown. If Wilbur thought he could adore the kid more he’d been sorely mistaken. Wilbur stared at it for a second before carefully putting on his head, he watched Tommy’s face light up. “You look poggers” Tommy grinned before running off to find Tubbo. Wilbur refused to take the crown off for days afterwards and after getting Jack to convince him to take it off he’d put it in his ender chest.

•

Tommy tilted his head to the side “you wanna hold an election?” He mumbled. “Yeah! People don’t respect us enough Tommy, They don’t listen!” Wilbur had explained. Tommy rolled his eyes at the thought of Wilbur, A literal god- no The ONLY god, not being respected enough. "That's kinda stupid Will" Tommy giggled. He looked around "You know you can just say you're bored" He teased. Wilbur laughed and lightly shoved Tommy. Tommy grinned "wanna now something?". "Sure, child" Wilbur smiled back. Tommy leant in and whispered into his ear "I'm bored too". The two almost brothers laughed.  
  


• 

“I DID NOT CALL YOU WILBY!”   
“Awww you can call me Wilby if you want to, Tommy”

•  
Getting Exiled from L’manburg only filed Wilbur’s hatred for humans. Wilbur hated Schlatt and he hated Quackity. He hated all of them. They’d been kicked out of the country that they made. Tommy had been kicked out. Wilbur was not simply mad, he was furious. These random disgusting humans that Tommy somehow saw good in had just ended up hurting them. They hurt Tommy. Wilbur was not happy with that so he decided that it simply had to go. It wasn't hard for the God, he could just wipe the entire Server of the map if he wanted to. He'd do that eventually but Tommy liked it here and Tommy liked some of the people. Wilbur knew humans are horrible and no one but Tommy was an exception to that. He knew they'd all abandon Tommy and as much as he didn't want to be right he knew he was. Still Tommy got Wilbur to agree to let him stay, Tommy convinced Wilbur that until they hurt they were fine. Wilbur didn't want to agree but he did because it was extremely hard for him to say no to Tommy.

•

Pogtopia was the best part of the entire smp, in both Wilbur and Tommy's opinion. It was a ravine, it was supposed to be dark and cold and isolating but it wasn't. It was warm and homely and fun. Wilbur love it because it was normally just him and Tommy and sometimes Technoblade. Tommy loved it because it reminded him of his home, the one he had with Wilbur. 

"Toms, what the fuck are you doing?"   
"Decorating"  
"Tommy give me my diamonds back"  
"No way, bitch!"

Somehow Tommy found himself being chased around Pogtopia by Wilbur. It was fun, he jumped over railings, dodged poorly aimed arrows and laughed loudly at Wilbur's fake anger. Tommy was not nor will he ever be scared of Wilbur and Wilbur was not losing his mind. Wilbur had lost that like a couple thousand years ago. Tommy knew Wilbur could be scary and he avoided making him truly mad at all costs and to be honest Tommy was getting really tired of having to act like Wilbur was going insane and scaring him. That's why he always enjoyed his time in Pogtopia, he didn't have to pretend. Tommy found his way into the nether. "Hey no fair, that's cheating" Tommy complained when Wilbur teleported in front of him. He got a snort of amusement and messed up hair as a response. "Oi! Motherfucker" Tommy mumbled with a smile as he pushed Wilbur's hand out of his hair. "Shut up, Gremlin Child".

•

Wilbur blew L'manburg up and he felt zero regrets. He's already talked to Tommy about it and the younger had agreed he could do it after some convincing. He had to leave for a short bit to go back to his home and deal with some bullshit cult that started worshiping him. So he got Phil to 'kill him'. He also told Tommy about having to fake his death but it would be kind of ugly so he hoped the blonde didn't see it. Wilbur left for about a week and he couldn't lie to himself that he hated every second of it. He had no clue what Tommy could be up to but knowing Tommy he'd be getting into trouble. He was worried for sure.

•

Wilbur came up with the Ghostbur character so he could come back for Tommy and so he could get people to let there guard down around him. To think less of him so he could judge them and decide what to do to them at a later date. A naïve, amnesiac Ghost.

"You now you're really good at acting like you forgot everything" Tommy commented looking up slightly at the tall brunet. they'd been hugging for around ten minuets. They missed each other, so as soon as they could they left and went to Tommy' base. Wilbur simply hummed in response while putting his head back on top of the teens head. "If I didn't know any better I would of believed it" Tommy mumbled. "Okay child..." Wilbur laughed slightly "I missed you". "I missed you too" Tommy said quietly. Wilbur grinned down at him. The duo spent the next hour or so hugging and getting Wilbur up to speed.

"So you're vice president again?"  
"Yeah It's poggers"  
"Tubbo is a good president"  
"Is he now?"  
"Yeah but he's stressed"  
"Techno tried to kill me"  
"What?"  
"Techno almost killed me"  
"..."  
"Hey Tommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where does Techno live?"

•

"Shit Wilbur" Tommy looked like a wreck. He was sweaty and nervous. A burn mark on his arm and a devastated look. Wilbur was immediately by his side. He franticly grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the bathroom of Tommy's little house. "What the fuck happened?" Wilbur asked as he started to fix Tommy's arm. He was a God of course so he could magically feel him which he did but the phantom pain remained. Tommy didn't answer straight away. "Tommy" Wilbur hadn't let go of Tommy's wrist even though he healed him. Tommy rolled his head back with a sigh. "I robbed Georges house with the new guy, Ranboo andddddd" Tommy held the word for a while before dramatically throwing his head back "We accidently set it on fire". Wilbur sighed amusingly. He soo his head slightly "I swear, I leave you alone for one moment and you get hurt". Tommy cracked a smile at him but Wilbur frowned. "You're not telling me something" Wilbur decided "what is it?". Tommy glanced away "what do you mean Big Man? Nothing at all". Wilbur didn't believe him for a second "Tommy come on, tell me" Wilbur said straightened out his back. "Dream and Tubbo might be upset about it and I might of taken all the blame and I might be on probation and I might be exiled" Tommy rambled nervously. Wilbur tightened his grip on Tommy's wrist, his eyes dark "Excuse me?" Wilbur frowned. Tommy chuckled nervously "Look it's not so bad and like I did technically burn down-". "Stop" Wilbur ordered. Tommy stopped talking "Sorry". "I'm not- I'm not mad at you" Wilbur said trying to smile even though undeniable rage built up inside him.

•

"What?" Tommy asked breathlessly staring at Tubbo with wide eyes. Tommy's breathe was uneven and his hands shook slightly. He was not ready for this, there was a plan and Tubbo had just fucked that. Tubbo was looing at him, his face was blank but his eyes held only what could be described as distain. It's a look he's seen before but not on Tubbo, not on his best friend, not at him. It's a look he's seen on Wilbur though when he spoke about the humans in his games. Tommy felt sick. He wished this was a dream but it wasn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. So the simple answer was that, of course, he was already awake. His palms were sweaty as he tightened his fists. He wasn't angry, He was just hurt. He wanted Wilbur to be wrong. He wanted Tubbo to care. But life has never been kind to Tommy Innit. He was pulled out of his daze of sorts by Dream pushing him back slightly. He could see the figures of Fundy, Quackity and Tubbo vaguely stood behind him. He shut his eyes to make sure no tears fell.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you"

Wilbur was not having the best day. He'd had to be in his Ghost act for way longer than usual. He was also on edge because e couldn't see Tommy all day, The decision on exile was happening today and honestly just thinking of it made Wilbur want to punch something. He didn't like humans on the best of days but he hated that these disgusting creatures even think they have any right to tell Tommy what to do made him angry. The blonde teen was trouble, loud and obnoxious. Tommy was practically the definition of chaos, he was always running or screaming but that's what made Tommy Tommy. Wilbur already hated these humans and he hated how much Tommy gave them, He hated more with every sacrifice the teen made. Wilbur was done with all of their shit and he decided that as he made his way towards the group. "Oh hello Ghostbur" Dream said with a annoying calm voice "I don't think you understand What's going on her".

Dream. Wilbur despised Dream, he was the crux of Tommy's issues here. He'd stolen a couple disks from Tommy and started a war with him. He ran around the server pretending to be a god who held all the power. He tried to smite down anyone who disagreed with him. Dream was a pitiful excuse for a person. Wilbur will never even remotely like him and right now he was _touching_ Tommy. He _pushed_ Tommy. 

"I think I understand perfectly fine, thank you" Wilbur spat. In a matter of seconds Wilbur was stood behind Tommy and Dream was on the floor. "Will?" Tommy's voice was quiet, too quiet. Wilbur sighed and placed his hands on his shoulders "Hello Toms, honestly I told you this would happen". Tommy let a small shaky smile come on his face "yeah, yeah. I know bitch" Tommy said as he pushed his hands of his shoulders. They stood side by side, ignoring the people in front of the. "I don't want to hear an 'I told you so', dickhead" Tommy joked. Wilbur ruffled his hair, He laughed when Tommy scrunched up his nose slightly. "What the actual fuck?!" A voice called out from somewhere in front of him.

Quackity. Wilbur hated Quackity, He was the reason for his and Tommy's exile. He worked with Schlatt of all people. He was a druggie and a useless vice president in Wilbur's eyes. Wilbur was not impressed by him in any way.

Wilbur gave him a once over, feeling satisfied when the beanie clad man shifted uncomfortable. "What?" He asked snarkily, he didn't bother to pretend anymore. He was no longer ghost like, his eyes were dark, his lips were pulled into a sarcastic smile. "you- you're alive?" A fox mumbled interrupting whatever the duck hybrid was going to say. 

Fundy. Wilbur did not like Fundy. Actually he found the fox annoying, He was constantly looking for validation. Fundy was a disgrace, he'd burnt the L'manburg flag, He'd followed Schlatt. He was not Wilbur's son, not really. The God had fucked around the memories of an orphan and planted false ones. If Fundy was his son he'd be utterly disappointed.

"Dad?" Fundy took a step forward. Fundy's ears flopped down as Wilbur's sharp gaze turned towards the fox but he couldn't care less. Wilbur's hand was still holding onto Tommy's wrist as he looked down at the others. His nose turned up, his eyes held a sort of mockery. "I am not you dad" Wilbur said disgusted. Fundy took a couple steps back, the fox was confused and hurt. The fox was angry. "What? surely not? Tommy?" Tubbo muttered staring between the two "Tommy what did you do?".

Tubbo. Wilbur loathed Tubbo. Tubbo was just as bad as dream if not worse in Wilbur's eyes. He gained Tommy's trust, He gained Tommy's loyalty, He gained Tommy's love and he did not deserve it. Tubbo was follower, he was a coward. He used Tommy and threw him out as soon as things turned south. Wilbur did not care if he was a kid, he was pathetic. Tubbo was worthless to Wilbur.

Wilbur's head snapped to Tubbo, he tightened his grip on Tommy's wrist. "He did nothing" Wilbur narrowed his eyes. Dream had gotten up amidst the confusion "Tommy what did you do?" Dream repeated the presidents question. "Nothing" Tommy mumbled slightly. "Well you had to off done something!" Tubbo declared, crossing his arms. Fundy nodded "What the fuck did you do to my dad!?". Wilbur didn't like that angry tone. "Nothing" Tommy repeated louder than last time. "Dude come on" Quackity frowned "That's not cool, just tell us". "I didn't do shit!" Tommy groaned exasperated. "We know you did" Tubbo "You always do stuff like this". Oh Wilbur did not like this one bit. "What the fuck Tubbo" Tommy said his brows furrowed. "I want my dad back" Fundy growled. "Wilbur was reasonable, Tommy, he'd of agreed with us on exiling you" Dream spoke up. "Yeah, Tommy you're a liability cause you pull stunts like this-" Tubbo rubbed his temples. "Stunts! I did nothing" Tommy defended quickly cutting Tubbo off. "Tommy, man, this is just cruel" Quackity called out while trying to comfort a seething fox. "Tommy, you-"

"Shut up" Wilbur Called out angrily. Wilbur took a step forward. "w-wait Wilbur" Tommy said nervously, Tommy knew that shit was about to go down, "Calm down, yeah? let's leave it, they're probably righ-". " **No** " Wilbur turned to stare down at Tommy who winced slightly as his voice. Wilbur had changed, his veins sparkled gold, his eyes a deep red, silver and gold cracks in his skin, He looked holy. " **No, Tommy, these mistakes need to learn** ". Tommy nodded, he couldn't exactly argue with Wilbur when he was like this. "W-what?" Tubbo had stumbled backwards. The voice Wilbur had used had hurt their ears. Dream had also backed up. Wilbur turned sharply to sneer as those in front of him " **Listen here, I am going to destroy everything you love and I am going to break you all. You guys are disgusting, vile creatures and you'll get no sympathy from me. Tommy is coming back home with me and you can do nothing about it** ". "What are you?" Quackity asked horror on his expression. "He's" Dream tried, his throat was dry. Dream was scared. "he's a god" Dream muttered dryly. A chuckle left the Gods lips " **Somebody has done their research. I am not** _A_ **god, I am the** _ONLY_ **god. The entire server and it's population are locked** " Wilbur declared before he snapped his fingers. Walls appeared around them, Bedrock walls. " **No one gets in, no one gets out** " Wilbur spoke again. "D-Dad?" Fundy voice quivered in fear. " **I am NOT YOUR DAD! I never have been. You humans and hybrids disgust me** " Wilbur snapped, his words dripping with venom. The four coward slightly before a rush of confidence surged through Tubbo. "What about Tommy then? huh? he's human" Tubbo said glaring at the blond who stood rather uncomfortably to the side.Pain engulfed Tubbo as he immediately had a sword thrust threw him. " **DO NOT EVEN LOOK AT HIM! Tommy is so much more than humans could ever be, so shut your dirty fucking mouth** " Wilbur growled.

His hatred growing. The disgusting thing had the guts to _glare_ at Tommy. Tommy, His _favourite_ human. _His_ human. _His Tommy_.

"Tubbo!" Quackity yelled rushing towards him. They waited for a few seconds. Tubbo wondering why he wasn't dead. " **I'm stopping you from dying, death would be too merciful. I have a very special plan for everyone here** " Wilbur said when he noticed them waiting. Tears ran down three out of fours face. "Why?" Fundy called out through the tears "did you not care about us? any of us?". Wilbur laughed " **No, never did** ". "No one?" Fundy asked again "Not even, Techno? Nikki? Me?". " **No, I don't care about any of you. Not Technoblade. Not Nikki and Certainly Not you** " Wilbur drawled out. A sadistic smile stayed on his face. "So I'm guessing... It was fake?" Dream spoke up "You insanity, Ghostbur, everything". " **Yes. Ghosts aren't real, idiot** " Wilbur mocked. Dream frowned behind his mask "I am the admin and I demand you hand Tommy ov-". " **You will demand Nothing!** " Wilbur hissed. Dream suddenly couldn't breathe, his hands clawed at his throat. " **You have nothing, you are nothing, you are powerless, Dream** " Wilbur growled. 

Wilbur suddenly turned back to normal, gold and silver gone. His eyes were a chestnut brown again. He spun around to face Tommy, who had been staring at the sword in Tubbo for way too long. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Him. "Come on, Toms" Wilbur mumbled into the blonde's hair. "Let's go home" He smiled softly as the teen nodded. Tommy hid his face into the gods chest. Wilbur glanced up at the four, his eyes dark. He flashed them a grin "I'll be back" He promised them. The duo disappeared into white wisps. A promise of blood and pain. Dream, Fundy, Quackity and Tubbo had to warn the others. The whole Smp and it's occupants where plunged into an eternal hell.

Wilbur Soot kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for so long and I could never quiet execute it correctly.
> 
> GUYS I FOUND OUT TOMMY DIED WILE WRITING THIS AND STARTED CRYING! I AM NOT OKAY, THIS IS NOT OKAY. NOT POGGERS!! I can not recover.


End file.
